revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Graves
Two Graves is the 22nd and final episode of Season 4 and is the 88th episode overall as well as the final episode of Revenge. Summary EMILY CONFESSES TO HER CRIMES — Backed into a corner, Emily is forced to admit her guilt, but she'll have to decide how far she'll go before admitting defeat. Recap In the past, a young Amanda Clarke asks her father a question about why people are bad. It’s all has to do with the choices we make and the roads we take. David promises his daughter that he’ll be there to steer her down the right path should she ever lose her way. In the present day, a jailed Emily/Amanda discovers that Ben is dead. She goes into court to declare that she’s guilty of the murder of Victoria Grayson. Nolan knows this was a calculated move in order to break Emily/Amanda out of prison. He and Jack are waiting for her when she makes her escape. Their next move is to have Victoria take her place in that prison cell. Victoria disguises herself to meet up with Margaux. She admits that the corpse she passed off as her own was actually her mother. Flashbacks show a conversation the two of them had in the hospital. The truth comes out that lecherous man who raped her when she was younger was actually her father. Moments later, Victoria’s loathsome mother passes away. Her dead body would soon prove to be useful in the plot to take down Emily/Amanda. Louise gives a heartfelt eulogy at Victoria’s memorial service. There aren’t a lot of people in the church. One mourner sits in the back away from the small crowd. It’s the person they’ve all come to remember. Victoria is devastated that her children didn’t show for her funeral. She’s further distressed to see Louise in such pain, so she lets her know that she’s alive. Once Victoria hears that Emily/Amanda has escaped, Victoria wants Margaux to call her assassin contact to bring her back in. Emily/Amanda realizes that Victoria blew up the corpse of her own mother. Ben was killed at this woman’s house. Emily/Amanda and Jack recall their past and how things got so complicated between them. It never stopped the way they felt about each other though. Neither of them knows how any of this will end. They do, however, know they can’t let another moment pass before giving in to a passion that has been denied for far too long they begin kissing personality end up having sex and sleep together. Amanda complete naked wakes up finds note saying Jack gone get breakfast for both them didn't want wake her she gets up and changes into a disguise goes looking dentist help fake Victoria dental remains. Nolan realises that Margaux’s assassin, who is known as White Gold, killed Ben. He warns Emily/Amanda, who has tracked down proof that Victoria switched dental records with her mom. Jack returns to the house to find White Gold waiting for him. A brutal fight takes place. It ends when White Gold stabs Jack in the stomach. The assassin is about to finish the job when a S.W.A.T. team storms in. Jack is alive, but in bad shape. Nolan sits by an unconscious Jack at the hospital. Amanda risks capture to be by his side as well. She tearfully begs Jack not leave her tells him she loves him so much she couldn't go on if she lost him. Then she declares that she’s going to kill Victoria. Nolan wants to take care of Margaux. The only problem is that they don’t know where Victoria is hiding. Louise appears to say that she does. A short time later, Emily/Amanda shows up with a gun pointed squarely at Victoria. Jack awakens to recall the time he had a pretend wedding on the beach with Amanda when they were kids. He brings up this memory as a way of leading in to asking David if he’d give his blessing for them to get married for real. Blessing granted by delighted David can’t imagine anyone better suited to take care of his daughter shakes Jack had paths he shoulder. Nolan confronts Margaux about all that she’s done. He lets her know that she has a decision to make. Margaux contacts White Gold. She claims that she should use Nolan for bait to catch Emily/Amanda. It’s actually all a ploy to capture White Gold. Nolan takes a stab wound to the hand before quickly immobilizing the assassin. He turns over a flash drive to Margaux. It contains a detailed list of White Gold’s hits. Even though all traces of her involvement have been erased, Margaux declares that she’s going to turn herself in. Victoria lets Emily/Amanda know that there are cameras everywhere recording her actions. She’s not afraid of what happens next, as she claims to have died a long time ago. This is all just a formality meaning she only her by chance. Victoria steps closer asking Emily/Amanda if she’s ready. She is. BANG! Victoria is shot, but not by the person standing before her. Emily/Amanda turns to see her father holding a gun. He came to steer his daughter back down the right path. He came to save her soul. They declare love for each other when suddenly BANG! Another gunshot rings out. Emily/Amanda is hit in the back. She was shot by Victoria as she was bleeding out on the ground. David holds his daughter close. He struggles to stop the bleeding. Amanda/Emily is taking her last gasping for air. She struggles to stay alive. David calls for help as two bloody bodies lie before him on the floor. MEMORIAL DAY 2015: Charlotte steps up to the grave that was dug for David Clarke. She hands some flowers over to Emily/Amanda, who runs her hand over the double infinity sign on the headstone. The date states that David died four months earlier. Flashing back to a time at the beach house, a sick David sits on the porch bench staring out at the ocean. He gives his daughter some advice as to what to do whenever she misses him.He says she have happy life with Jack and to enjoy life with him. He tells her. She’s to go to the post where the hand-carved symbol that rests there will remind her of how much he loves her. Infinity times infinity. Moments later, David Clarke takes one last breath. His daughter, Amanda, is there by his side. She knows that after embarking on her path of revenge, she was ultimately saved by her father’s infinite love. Amanda/Emily is dressed in white. Nolan helps her with a necklace. He’s worried if there’s any life after revenge for him. His best friend assures him that there is. Then it comes time for the two of them to take a little walk down the aisle. Nolan gives Emily/Amanda away to their other best friend. After all, the guy has waited long enough. Jack Porter and Amanda Clarke renew the vows they took on the beach as kids. This time it’s official. This time they become husband and wife. At the reception, Jack takes a moment to remember all the friends and family members they have lost over the years. There’s his brother, Declan, his dad, the real Emily Thorne, Aiden, Ben and, finally, David Clarke. It was that last man whose legacy now sets them off on their next journey in life. Then, Amanda takes center stage to present her brand new husband with a brand new puppy. The little guy looks an awful lot like their old friend, Sammy. Jumping back to the past, we see Charlotte standing outside Emily/Amanda’s hospital room. The doctor tells her that her half-sister’s heart sustained severe damage. She would not have survived if Charlotte had not given permission for Victoria’s heart to be used in a transplant. In the present day, Emily/Amanda awakens suddenly. Jack knows she’s just had a recurrence of a disturbing dream. Emily/Amanda fears she’ll never be able to put Victoria behind her. At least she’ll always be able to find comfort in the love she and Jack share they declare love for one other kiss passionately. On the mainland, a young man approaches Nolan. Amanda Clarke said that he could help get his innocent mother out of a jam. While letting out a slight smile, Nolan quietly says, “Well played, Ams (not Ems) . Well played.” He’ll have to help this young man without the assistance of his revenge-y best friend, for Amanda and Jack have already sailed off into the sunset. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Amanda Clarke * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter (Photo Only) * Elena Satine as Louise Ellis Guest Cast *Courtney Love as White Gold *Adrienne Barbeau as Marion Harper *Gail O’Grady as Stevie Grayson *Tom Amandes as Lawrence Stamberg *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Co-Starring *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Allen Warchol as Detective Yamada *Angela E. Gibbs as Ada Ganz *Stephen Mendel as Judge Moss *George Ketsios as Mascelli *Cassandra Relynn as Rothman *David Moses as Priest *Joseph Will as Surgeon *Tiffany Thomas as Guard *Jensen Leflore as Young Man *Chad Bennett as SWAT Member Quotes :Amanda Clarke: I believe that the people who hurt my family deserve to live in agony, not pay with their lives. But you... you are the one exception. For you, death is my only true revenge. (to Victoria) ---- :Amanda Clarke: I don't know how it's going to end. :Victoria Grayson: I died long before you were born. This... is just a formality. ---- :Margaux LeMarchal: Emily is coming for us. :Marion Harper: I heard about Daniel's passing. That Charlotte is in rehab...again. I even heard about your bastard...who abandoned you, just like you abandoned him. So now you tell me, Victoria....who was the better mother? :Victoria Grayson: You are a cruel, loathsome bitch who deserves to burn in hell! :Marion Harper: Well, then...we'll continue this conversation...there. and dies :Victoria Grayson: It was only in death that my mother could finally do something good for her daughter. Soundtrack For you by Angus & Julia Stone Gallery Videos Revenge 4x23 Promo "Two Graves" (HD) Pictures 4x22 1.jpg 4x22 2.jpg 4x22 3.jpg 4x22 4.jpg 4x22 5.jpg 4x22 6.jpg 4x22 7.jpg 4x22 8.jpg 4x22 9.jpg 4x22 10.jpg 4x22 11.jpg 4x22 12.jpg 4x22 13.jpg 4x22 14.jpg 4x22 15.jpg 4x22 16.jpg 4x22 17.jpg 4x22 18.jpg 4x22 19.jpg 4x22 20.jpg 4x22 21.jpg 4x22 22.jpg 4x22 23.jpg 4x22 24.jpg 4x22 25.jpg 4x22 26.jpg 4x22 27.jpg 4x22 28.jpg 4x22 29.jpg 4x22 30.jpg 4x22 31.jpg 4x22 32.jpg 4x22 33.jpg 4x22 34.jpg 4x22 35.jpg 4x22 36.jpg 4x22 37.jpg 4x22 38.jpg 4x22 39.jpg 4x22 40.jpg 4x22 41.jpg 4x22 42.jpg 4x22 43.jpg 4x22 44.jpg 4x22 45.jpg 4x22 46.jpg 4x22 47.jpg 4x22 48.jpg 4x22 49.jpg 4x22 50.jpg 4x22 51.jpg 4x22 52.jpg 4x22 53.jpg Trivia *This is the first and the last episode titled with two words. *The title of this episode references to the opening message in the Pilot - "Before you embark on a journey of Revenge; dig two graves". *This is the series finale and last episode of Revenge. Reference Category:Season Finales Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes